


Euphoria

by spicyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, M/M, Marking, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshiro/pseuds/spicyshiro
Summary: Shiro had been buried between his thighs for at least an hour, diligently working Lance’s hole with his tongue, fingers, toys, anything he could get his hands on; bringing Lance to the edge over and over again until he was an incoherent mess, twitching and writhing at the overwhelming sensations of Too Much and Not Enough.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> There is AFAB language in this so just beware if that's not ur jam.

Lance was a mess. And it was times like these that Lance was tempted to call his husband the embodiment of Satan. Or an absolute blessing upon the Earth. It really depended on how much of an asshole Shiro was being. Currently, Lance was leaning towards the former.

Shiro had been buried between his thighs for at least an hour, diligently working Lance’s hole with his tongue, fingers, toys, anything he could get his hands on; bringing Lance to the edge over and over again until he was an incoherent mess, twitching and writhing at the overwhelming sensations of  _ Too Much _ and  _ Not Enough _ .

A hot, wet mouth was sucking at his clit, tongue flicking the sensitive nub with practiced precision as two fingers scissored inside him. Breathless sounds poured from Lance’s mouth; high pitched whines and mewls and “ _ Shiro please _ .” Shiro didn’t relent. If anything, he increased his efforts, sucking harder and fucking faster into Lance, crooking his fingers to stroke his walls. Lance was so close; his thighs closing around Shiro’s head, back arching at a spectacular angle, hips desperately thrusting up to try and get Shiro as deep as possible. He was so close,  _ so close just a little bit more _ -

Shiro pulled away and a sob was wrenched out of Lance’s lungs. Tears rolled down his face as he writhed and twitched, trying to get any sort of relief for the ache between his legs. His body felt like it had been denied something vital. “Shh, you’re okay, Lance, you’re doing so well,” Shiro cooed, running cool hands up his husband’s stomach, over ribs that rose rapidly from the air that was heaved into overworked lungs, anywhere he could reach from between Lance’s soft thighs. “You’re such a good boy for me.” Shiro continued to pet and whisper sweet nothings to Lance until he calmed down, until the sporadic twitching and desperate bucking subsided. “Once more okay? We’re gonna do it again, and you can come this time alright, my sweet boy.”

Lance whined loudly, babbling and pleading for Shiro to let him come. Shiro moved up his body, softly kissing Lance’s sweat soaked skin as he went. When he got to his face, he pressed his lips against Lance’s. The kiss was messy, Lance’s lips sliding against Shiro’s with little finesse -  a far cry from his usual passionate and borderline lewd kisses, a testament to just how wrecked he was. Too soon, Shiro pulled away, tucking sweat damp brown hair behind an ear. “Are you ready, baby?”

“Yes. P-please let me come, Takashi,  _ please please please _ -,”

Lance was silenced with another kiss. This one was slightly rougher than the last - the only hint that Shiro was just as turned on as Lance. “Of course I will, you’ve been so good for me,” Shiro said, voice soft and reverent. A final peck on the cheek and Shiro returned to his place between Lance’s thighs. They quivered as he nudged them wider, allowing him to settle on his elbows and fully take in the view before him.

It was breathtaking. Lance’s hole was shiny with a combination of Shiro’s spit, lube, and Lance’s own fluids, the delicate pink lips twitching as it clenched around nothing - just begging to be filled. Lance’s hole was loose enough that Shiro could probably press his cock into it right now and it’d just slide right in. The whole picture was beautifully framed by the array of dark purple hickeys on Lance’s thighs, hips, and stomach. Shiro desperately wanted to take a picture of his boy right now, frame it, and hang it somewhere. Not that Lance would agree to it, but the thought was nice. Then everyone would know who Lance belonged to. 

Lance’s squirming brought him out of his admiring and he got to work. Shiro sucked harshly at his clit - eliciting a sharp cry from Lance - before ever so gently grazing his teeth over the overstimulated bundle of nerves. Lance choked back an incredibly loud moan, making Shiro smirk. He moved down and without further delay, began to eat his husband out; tongue tracing his hole, teasing, before thrusting it into Lance with enthusiasm. Shiro knew Lance was close when, for the umpteenth time, thighs closed around his head and hips bucked into his face.

Desperate moans - “Takashi, I'm close, I'm so close please just let me come!” - pitched louder and louder with every breath, Lance’s back arching as high as was humanly possible; completely lost and delirious with pleasure. Without warning, warm fluid flooded around Shiro’s face and Lance cried out as his orgasm finally rippled through his body, euphoria in its purest form. Shiro pulled away but dutifully replaced his tongue with a couple fingers to work Lance through it. He was beautiful. Body pulled taught as thighs clamped tight around Shiro’s wrist, soft walls going impossibly tight around his fingers. Lance had thrown his head back, making the curve of his throat more noticeable. Shiro had the sudden urge to sink his teeth into that unmarred flesh - to mark Lance as his. 

Suddenly all the tension left Lance’s body as it went lax. Thighs fell open and Shiro was able to remove his hand. Come dribbled out of his hole into a steadily growing puddle on the sheets, the sight sending a jolt straight to Shiro’s already rock hard cock. He ignored it, though. Tonight wasn’t about him. Instead, he scooped up a glob and brought it to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean. Shiro didn’t miss the small gasp from Lance as he realised he was watching. So Shiro ran his fingers over Lance’s still twitching hole, dipping in to the first knuckle just to tease, and stared his husband in the eye as he sucked his fingers clean once more, pooling the milky fluid on his tongue before opening his mouth to show Lance, who moaned softly as Shiro closed his mouth and swallowed.

His face was all sticky from eating Lance out but Shiro ignored the feeling in favour of reaching for a cloth on the bedside table. He gently wiped down Lance, who whined pitifully in overstimulation, before quickly cleaning himself.

Throwing the cloth aside to join the myriad other things Shiro had used that night, he moved next to Lance and curled up against his blissed out husband. He tucked Lance’s head underneath his chin, idly playing with brown locks as he waited for Lance to come down, all the while murmuring sweet words about what a good boy he was, how pleased Shiro was with him. 

It took a while, but eventually Lance shifted and groaned, tilting his head up to pout at Shiro. “You’re an asshole, you know,” Lance stated without any heat behind his words.

Shiro chuckled. “I guess I deserve that. Did you enjoy it?”

Lance groaned again and buried his head in Shiro’s shoulder, muttering an embarrassed “Yes.”

He shifted, trying to get as close as humanly possible to his husband, accidentally brushing his thigh against Shiro’s still hard cock. “Did you want me to take care of that for you?” he asked, rubbing his thigh more firmly against the dick.

A hand on his thigh stopped his grinding. “I’ll be fine. Tonight was about you, my beautiful, precious, wonderful husband.” Each praise was punctuated with a soft kiss on Lance’s face, “So don’t worry about me.”

Lance hummed, a dopey smile on his lips. “If you say so,” he said, smiling gratefully as Shiro handed him a bottle of water. Shiro always knew how to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (@ya_boi_shiro)


End file.
